How to Diffuse a Bomb with No Off-Switch Button
by sudoku
Summary: "John, there is no off switch button. What kind of terrorists are they? They don't put an off switch button at their own bomb. What if things don't go according to plan and they can't switch it off?" "I'm sorry that not every terrorist makes their bomb according to some ISO standards." "Sarcasm won't help me to think faster." Gen unless you squint.


-Unbetaed and non Brit-picked.  
-Warning: Some science hand waving.

* * *

"John, there is no off switch button. What kind of terrorists are they? They don't put an off switch button at their own bomb. What if things don't go according to plan and they can't switch it off?" As soon as he uttered the last sentence, he realized what he missed. "Of course, they're suicidal."

John, who kept a close watch on the door in case someone attacked them while Sherlock was trying to diffuse the bomb, stared at his best friend. "I'm sorry that not every terrorist makes their bomb according to some ISO standards."

"Sarcasm won't help me to think faster."

"Can't you just deduct which wire to cut? Red or blue?"

"Real life is not like the movies. Besides, all the wires are grey. We also don't have a Pigstick or a bomb containment chamber. Now, shut up and let me think."

He swallowed thickly. He really hated bombs. The terrorists at least were _kind_ enough to put a timer at the bomb even they were a bit stingy with their wires' colours. The timer showed 33 seconds. When Sherlock started to work at the bomb, it showed 45 seconds. So it had only been 12 seconds but it felt like ages ago. He looked down from the windows. They were in a twenty-two-storey building. Fortunately Sherlock had called Lestrade to ask him to evacuate the office building. But the idiot didn't call a bomb squad and chose to deal with the bomb himself. He said there was not enough time which to Sherlock's credit was true. He thought he had the right to be bitter if he were to be blown to bits _again_ because the terrorists forgot to put an off switch.

He looked down again. Perhaps Sherlock and he could jump from the windows. He shuddered when he thought some people jumped from a burning building as they thought that would be a better fate than being burned alive. At least below them was Thames so perhaps the water could break their fall. He could feel his inner logic that eerily sounded like Sherlock lectured him that they would probably break every bone in their bodies when they hit the water. They might also miss and hit the river bank instead. Perhaps they could run to the lower buildings. But again his inner Sherlock told him that the floor would collapse and squashed them, he told it to shut up. There were 27 seconds left.

Sherlock still steepled his hands under his chin and sat in front of the bomb. He hoped the detective wouldn't take too long in his mind palace like he normally did at home. He then remembered that Sherlock also retreated to his mind palace when he got shot to decide which side to fall. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered who shot Sherlock. He couldn't afford to reminisce. One of them had to be alert. There were 23 seconds left.

Suddenly Sherlock stood up. "John, where's your gun?"

He passed the gun to Sherlock without asking questions. His flatmate shot at the one of the windows facing Thames. The glass shattered and pieces of glass fell out. John hoped there was no pedestrian walking at the bank. He doubted it, the police must have stopped people coming close to the building. "Sherlock, we won't survive the jump. Jumping from 221 Baker Street is one thing but I don't think even the great Sherlock Holmes will survive this jump…unless you already made an arrangement with Mycroft and will leave again for another 2 years." He couldn't help his bitterness seeping through. He looked at the timer: 16 seconds left. Perhaps he should be nicer to Sherlock as they don't have much time left.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed as if he was the one needing to put up with John's antics all the time. "Don't be such a drama queen." That was rich coming from him. "We are _not_ going to jump, and no we are _not_ going to die. I'll not leave you, ever again, do you understand?" He stared at John's eyes. John could feel the warm and sincerity in that stare. Suddenly Sherlock looked down at the bomb. "Oh, now is the time."

There were 8 seconds left. Sherlock grabbed the bomb and ran to the window and waited. He threw the bomb to the direction of Thames when the timer showed 3. John was glad that at least Sherlock's had great accuracy in throwing and enough upper body strength. The bomb exploded when it was around 15 meters above the ground. The shrapnel fell into the river.

John released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, even Sherlock seemed to relax his shoulders. They walked to the further end of the broken window and slid down on the floor side by side.

"Cutting it close, don't you think?"

"No, John. I didn't do it for dramatic flair. We're at least sixty meters above the ground. With gravitational acceleration rate of 9.80665 m/s2 the bomb will have fallen around 44.13 meters after 3 seconds. If I throw it a moment too soon such as 4 seconds, it might've reached already the ground before it explodes as it'll have traveled 78.45 meters. I need precise timing."

"Amazing."

The detective's chest seemed to puff up a little with his compliment but he quickly deflated it. He had learned to be humble, or he tried to, which should at least count for something. "Elementary, John. It's only physics."

They giggled.

"So you deleted information about astronomy but you remember physics."

"Of course, John. How else could I know whether somebody has been pushed or has jumped willingly? I know a lot about gravity and falling." He looked over at John's saddened expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memory."

Sherlock apologized—the miracles hadn't ceased to exist.

"It's OK, Sherlock. I know the reason you jumped off the roof that time and I've forgiven you. I just don't want to lose you again." He saw the corners of Sherlock's mouth twitched up a little.

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily this time. No matter you know how irritating I could be."

Actually that wasn't true. Sherlock had toned down his dangerous habits with Rosie around. His friend had even tried to be more civil around people after Sherrinford. What hadn't changed was of course his habit to always run head first into dangers. "You're not that bad, Sherlock. I just wish you won't put yourself constantly into unnecessary danger. If you die, I'll revive you then kill you myself."

"That seems to be a pointless exercise." He noticed the doctor's glare. "OK, noted. I'm famished. Chinese?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

 **Notes:**

-I tried my best with research.  
Definitely don't try to diffuse a bomb by yourself and call the professional. The info about bomb disposal: en dot wikipedia dot org/wiki/Bomb_disposal  
Around 60% of London office building have 20-29 storey: www dot newlondonarchitecture dot org/news/2016/march-2016/survey-reveals-more-tall-buildings  
You could calculate gravity acceleration here: www dot gravitycalc dot com

-As I said, it's not betaed so please kindly point out any mistakes. Constructive feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
